Come Back
by Lady Jeh
Summary: "I run to look throught the glass of the door. From there I could at least see her. She was beautiful... So beautiful. Exactly as I remembered her... I hadn't forgotten an inch of her body... It was there all the time... in my mind."


_**Disclaimer: CSI is not mine.**_

_**N/A.: Thanks to my beta reader Izabella G. D. Without she not would there be fanfiction.**_

_**Come Back**_

I strongly held the tears in my eyes.

_"I am brave enough."_ I thought.

There wasn't a thing that I couldn't handle after what I've gone through. Two steps ahead in the front of the mirror, and even through the blurred image, I could see my blue eyes painted by a dark reflex of me. The darkness that I became after she grabbed her things, turned around and walked out of the door. She left and didn't come back.

It's been a month since Sara stepped in the same room as me. She even found a way to get one of her many accumulated vacation because of our stupid fight. How far can go a person's pride? Hers got really far.

Three knocks at the door.

"Catherine? Cath, are you there?" Yeah, I really wanted it to be Sara's sweet voice pronouncing my name behind the door, but it belonged to someone else... Greg, I think... I did not pay much atention, I didn't even reply. As if I would open the door and leave the bethroom with red eyes... Which excuses would I use this time? Could not use the same twice ... Or was it the third time? No matter, I was determined not to open it. What could he possibly want besides bother me with unnecessary things?

"Cath, I need some help... I am alone here, it seems like everybody has got something to do..." He hesitated a little, while I remained motionless trying do the minimum of fuss possible. In seconds he continued to speak, as if he knew about my presence in the other room. "Will you really make me entre in the ladies room?"

More silence.

"Cath... I know you are in there... what happened to you to be hiding from work?"

"Alright, I surrender!" I thought for a moment in a more rational way to get rid of Greg, 'cause playing seek and hide with certainty was not working. "I'm coming, Greg... Just give me one minute, please."

"Wow! You don't look good! Is it the cold again?" After so much time I should have improved my hability to lie, but, apparently, I still was as clear as glass.

"Yes... I think... I think so." My voice was chocked out like I didn't know how to speak the language.

"Cath..." The words of my coworker now seemed warmer, he seemed to be talking to a baby. "I know that you are not well... and I know this has nothing to do with sickness or anything you have said to hide those red eyes. Why don't you get out of there and talk to me a little... You know... Talking usually helps."

"There is nothing you can do to help me. I'm sorry."

"How can you tell? Won't you even try?"

"No."

"Cath, I like you very much. I don't like to see you like this, especially when I can't do a thing to help you. At least tell me what happened that made you all sad. You can't even concentrate at work; you look so miserable and..."

"Alright, Greg!" it would have been a yell, a curse; if I still had the ability to do so. "You won't leave me alone until I don't tell you, right?"

"Yeah!"

At this point, my eyes were not so red, but they certainly were still rosy enough to cause the expression of surprise that I saw in the eyes of my co-worker when I opened the door.

"What? Do I look that bad?"

"No... ah..." He was careful with the words "I'm just not used to see you crying..."

I looked at him for a few minutes. He did the same. I looked around me and realized that we really were alone; he wasn't lying when he said that I was his only alternative in the case.

"So... What kind of help do you need?" I asked alternating between looking at the paperwork in the table that that moment seemed so appealing. They would be a great distraction for a few hours. I would forget Sara for a while. But my plan of distraction was destined to failure: Sanders really wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm the one who should ask. No more pretending, Catherine. Tell me what's wrong."

I Sighed mournfully while I let him waiting for an answer that sooner or later, I would have to tell him. At my office, he sat in a chair opposite to my desk and I in the place were I belonged. I rested my elbows on the table and began:

"You know I don't want to talk about this..."

"I know. But I trust you can do it."

I Sighed again. But I continued:

"Sara left." He joined his eyebrows in disbelief. "I know that sounds strange."

"Strange! It's modest of you. Everybody knows that you two can't spend two hours together without discussing!"

"Yeah..." hesitated while nodding. Actually, we fought, but it was always just about work. We ended up in understanding... What happens at home stays at home. What happens at work satys at work. Even thought it was difficult for me to follow the first rule, it was difficult for her to follow the second one: always the workaholic - but working here, you should know that everything is not what it seems. I say it by own experience...

"But these are the evidences." He counterattacked, after he thought a little. "Though... hate... love..." He jumped as if he had spoken more than he should have; as if he had said something very wrong. "Oh! Do not get me wrong, Cath... It was just a ridiculous thought that went through my head."

I fliched.

"Do you think it would be ridiculous?"

His expression became uncomfortable; he probably was thinking that he was right all along and only now had a confirmation. In half-words, but a confirmation. A smile took place over his face. It was so big that I did not think it possible that his lips could stretch more. But then, a big interrogation point was drawn on his face.

"Wait... Wait... you... Sara... togheter... Now: Sara is out on vacation... You are crying... I'm sorry, Catherine, it's just that the sequence of events is... strange... to say the least. Do you know how long Sara doesn't take vacations? And then... I don't remember seeing you crying, not even when your daughter's father died..."

Unconsciously, I flinched in my chair at the memory.

"I was stupid."

"What did you do?"

"Sara didn't want..." I felt my cheeks start to flush, the subject was too personal. "You know ... She didn't want to spend the night with me." My eyes began to flood "I tried to force her, I told her that she didn't love me and that's why she wouldn't let me touch her..."

My tears didn't allow me to talk any longer. I don't remember seeing Greg getting up. When I realized, he was beside me, arms outstretched, offering me a shoulder to cry on. Embracing Greg was nothing like hugging Sara. Sara was tender and, even if only between us, she was gentle; delicated; like every move of hers could hurt me. How could I do that to her? I Still did not understand what was happening to the woman I loved so much, but I could not bear to be without her in any way.

After a few moments, Greg walked away leaving me all alone.

I searched for some papers and worked in the laboratory for a long time, a time that did not seem to fly. Every time I looked at the clock, it had only been two or three minutes since the last time I had repeated the act.

Midnight.

My phone rang once. I quickly picked it up. The number was the laboratory from Greg's lab. But why was he calling me if I was just steps away from him?...

"Greg?"

"I don't think so." It could not be true! It was her voice. It was the voice of my Sara. The phone fell from my hand on the table. I ran to the office door: locked ... Who did this? Why?  
I run to look throught the glass of the door. From there I could at least see her. She was beautiful... So beautiful. Exactly as I remembered her... I hadn't forgotten an inch of her body... It was there all the time... in my mind.

She stared at me for a long time. Her chocolate eyes looked at me up and down, until I came in search of the phone when he realized she still held hers in her ear.

"Sara..." I said getting back at the window "I'm so glad you came back! I... I..." Why the words always escape us when we need them the most?

"Catherine, I don't want to get back here to see you crying..." Running a hand over my own face I saw that my tears didn't wait any longer to get their freedom.  
"I'm sorry, Sara. I hurted you so much. I was so stupid that night... I shouldn't have..."

"I hurt you, Cath! I know you think otherwise, but I love you... I love you so much! I love you so much that I don't want to go back there and hurt you even more... I can't stand to hear you say that I don't love you, it would be best if you said you don't love me. I think it's best if I leave!"

"No! No, honey! Open this door... come here and see me! I need you! You will only hurt me if you keep this insane distance between us! Come here! Hold me, kiss me once again! I know you love me... I love you... very much... more than you can imagine!"

"Were you crying earlier?"

"I was. And I will continue to cry until you come back to me ... I'll keep falling asleep just to dream with you ... I will continue to pretend a cold to disguise the tears ... I'll keep locked in my room looking at the door all the time hoping that you'll appear ... I need you!" I was no longer looking at her, I was staring at the floor. So maybe that's why I didn't notice she was gone. I heard the door unlocking. She walked slowly at the same time that I turned around.

Then, she walked a little too quickly to meet me with outstretched arms, wanting to reach me faster. She pulled me by the waist awkwardly – she didn't use to be like that to me... She was more careful... now seemed to be in a hurry. Her lips took mine fast. But soon, the movements began to be slower, gentler. She started to treat me like I was a china doll again.

"Did you know that I love more than anything?" I asked her when our lips got apart. My smile was so big that I couldn't hide even if he wanted.

"I love you very much ... my love!"

Two days later...

"Come on, I'm waiting!"

"No way, Greg... I thank you very much for bringging Sara here, but..."

"Aw... Come on! Just a little kiss! Please, girls!"

We were in the rest room. Sara was by my side. She held my hand. I would not say yes to the wills of Greg. But apparently that didn't depend only on me: Sara turned to me suddenly, and before I could answer, her lips brushed over mine... a moan came from my lips before I could avoid as she broke the kiss ... I wanted more, but now I knew I could get as many as I wanted. She was there with me. Thank god I didn't say no to a shoulder to cry on two nights ago!

_

_** The End! **_


End file.
